Stress, a Ryara fic
by EO4EVER
Summary: Before the first live show for Season 8, Kara is stressing. Somehow, she finds herself at Ryan's place. RYARA. One shot.


**Title: **Stress

**Author: **ME!!!

**Summary: **Before the first live show for Season 8, Kara is stressing. Somehow, she finds herself at Ryan's place. RYARA. One shot.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, this is pre Season 8. And I have had this in my head well, ever since the beginning of season 8. And I'm bored. And Mike doesn't exist. I threw him over the side of the cliff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kara or Ryan or anything recognize. I only own the plot. And the pizza guy.

**Paring: **Ryara

_**Stress**_

Kara DioGuardi walked up the steps to Ryan Seacrest's house. Tomorrow was the first live show for American Idol Season 8 and she was stressing out. The first of three groups were performing. Kara was fine during auditions. It wasn't live and she knew that not that many people were watching at the moment. And if she goofed up REAL bad, then the producers could cut it out. But it was a live show now and nothing could be cut out. Everything was live.

"Coming!" she heard Ryan yell. He walked up to the door and opened it. "Kara!" he exclaimed, his smiled getting bigger as he saw her. "Come in," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. She walked in and Ryan hugged her, causing Kara to laugh.

"Hey Ry," she said.

"Hey Kara," he replied. "So what's up?" He led her over to the couch and they sat down.

"Promise that you wont tell Paula? Or Simon? Or Randy? Or announce it on your radio show?" she replied. She knows that when he gets _anything _interesting, he goes and announces it on his radio show.

"Oh! Secrets! And I promise!" He said, leaning forward like a little boy getting told the biggest secret in the world.

"You look like a cute little boy," she laughed.

"A cute little boy?" he asked her.

"You going to help me or not?" asked Kara.

"Sure. So what's wrong?"

"I'm kinda nervous about the show tomorrow," the new judge admitted.

"Really? Why?" he asked her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It's a live show, Ryan. If I mess up then the entire world will know about it," she said.

"You will do fine," he said.

"I guess you're right," she responded, leaning her head up against Ryan. She didn't really know how she turned up here. She just got in her car and started to drive. She was just driving and driving. When she parked the car, she found herself in Ryan's driveway.

"We were all nervous our first show in Season 1, Kara. It's perfectly normal to be like this,"

"I doubt that Simon was nervous," she laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Even _I _was nervous!" Ryan announced like it was the biggest secret in the world. Kara laughed.

"You're so weird Ryan," she said.

"Yes. Yes I am. And it drives Simon crazy so my plan must be working,"

"You are officially going to be labeled as crazy."

"But you love it," Ryan said.

"Maybe, maybe not,"

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked her, removing his arm from around her.

"Sure. Wada you got?" she asked him.

"Movies." Ryan replied.

"Oh yeah, real descriptive," Kara said as the doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

"The pizza guy… or girl," he replied. "We can watch a movie and eat pizza… if you're up for it, that is,"

"Sure." Kara answered.

"Awesome! Why don't you pick out a DVD and I'll get the pizza,"

"Alright," Kara said as the doorbell rang again. "You might wanna get that," Ryan went to get the pizza while Kara picked out a movie.

"What did you decide on?" Ryan asked, walking back over to the couch with two plates of pizza; one for him and one for Kara.

"Why do you have a copy of Cars?" Kara asked him.

"Ugh… That's not mine," he said, causing Kara to laugh hysterically.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"Ugh… can I plead the fourth?" he asked, causing her to laugh even harder.

"It's pleading the fifth, and no, you cant. It's a cute movie, anyways." She replied.

"You wanna watch that?" he asked her.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Cars it is," replied Ryan. He went and put the movie in, then went back to the couch and sat next to Kara.

Pretty soon the movie was halfway over. Ryan and Kara were cuddled up under a blanket. Ryan out his arms around Kara, holding her close to him. She leaned back into him and put her hands over his.

***

"Thanks for tonight Ry," Kara said after the movie was over.

"No problem. You'll do fine tomorrow. No. You'll do better then fine. You'll do great," he replied.

Kara smirked. She has always loved his dorky personality. "Thanks," she started to walk out the door when Ryan called her back.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Kara turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um… you wanna go to lunch tomorrow? Ya know, maybe it will help with the nerves a little more?" he asked her.

"Yeah… I'd like that Ryan," she replied.

"Awesome… I'll see you tomorrow then."

***

There were now five more minutes until the live show. The four judges and Ryan were backstage.

Ryan and Kara's lunch "date" had went perfect. It had helped Kara a little more with the nerves and Ryan had told her more about what to expect.

"You ready?" Ryan asked her.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," he replied. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "You'll do great," he whispered into her ear.

And he was right. She _did _do great.

Review?


End file.
